Fino All'Inferno Con Te
by annepast
Summary: Ela iria até o inferno com ele.
1. Capítulo 01

**FINO ALL'INFERNO CON TE**

**Até ao inferno com você.**

* * *

><p>"I have the choice of being constantly active and happy or introspectively passive and sad. Or I can go mad by ricocheting in between."<p>

― Sylvia Plath, _The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um – Perdonami! <strong>_Perdoe-me._

Sorveu os últimos goles da água escura e sentiu sua garganta queimar como nunca. Tentava gritar por ajuda, mas não tinha mais controle de seus sentidos. A visão, completamente embaçada, começava a pregar-lhe peças de mal gosto. Via sombras onde não deveriam existir. Não sentia, não ouvia, não via, mas _ela_ continuava em sua cabeça. Aquelas mãos frias tocavam suas canelas e a cada interminável segundo, o frio subia por suas pernas e gelava sua espinha. Mas _sua_ voz rouca estava ali, gemendo seu nome baixinho enquanto sentia, na noite anterior, cada movimento do parceiro. Ele aproveitava para imortalizar o tom sensual de _sua _voz em seus ouvidos. Sim, _Bellatrix Black_ é misteriosa e tenebrosa e, quando quer, sabe provocar medo. Mas ela te abraça e te defende, se a escuta e se jamais a trai com o sol e com os seus raios. Ela teria que perdoá-lo um dia por confundir-la com a noite, às vezes. Ele costumava ouvir seu silêncio, seus segredos e esse era o motivo dos passos que deu contra as pedras da caverna naquela noite. Ela o protegia dos insultos e das más línguas que procuravam ferí-lo, mas o deixava errar sozinho, deixava-o ferir-se, sem ofendê-lo. Não como ele mesmo, que apagou todos os olhares, todos os toques e gemidos e dentro dele, deixou permanecer somente o pior: o erro e o medo. Regulus Black procurava ver novamente os olhos dela antes de perder o fôlego em baixo d'àgua.

Ele sempre soube que todas as noites, ela pensava nele, mesmo tendo ao lado outro homem. Que no escuro, enquanto procurava o alívio com seus próprios toques, procurava as suas mãos, para mais uma vez dá-la o alívio e mostrá-la um caminho de fuga da realidade que ela tanto precisava.

Naquela mesma noite, no centro frio de Londres, ela fingia que tudo estava bem, sorrindo afetada, forçando a bebida alcólica descer, mas era impossível fingir. Era impossível esquecer assim tão rápido. Esquecer algo tão profundo e intenso. Sua mente ouvia aquele grito agudo e desesperado que esperou jamais ouvir. As pessoas ao seu redor brindavam e trocavam cumprimentos enquanto saltos e mais saltos entravam no salão. Ela queria gritar de volta para ele, mas já não tinha força. As lágrimas negras que seriam derrubadas mais tarde no travesseiro, seriam por ele. Por um dia a ter mostrado um mundo onde só existiam dois amantes, que juntos exploravam cada nova sensação. As texturas, os sabores, os odores, os sons. Em sua mente, o turbilhão de sensações, desorientava-a. Sentia seu horizonte girar e seus joelhos cederem ao peso das lembranças.

Na caverna fria, enquanto sentia seu pulmão queimar sem oxigênio, Regulus lembrava-se de quando acreditava que conseguiria fazer algo e então falhava e cometia os mesmos erros. Escorregadas nos momentos de desconforto, quando tudo ao seu redor era escuro como a noite, como as feridas abandonadas e jamais curadas, ainda abertas. Errar é humano mas para _ela,_ um erro era tudo. Ele era só um miserável violento que pela primeira vez tentava escutar o coração e não o orgulho. Piscou pela última vez e deixou-se envolver pelo calor dos braços da morte.

Bellatrix sabia que estava tudo acabado, que não teria mais um amanhã. Deixou o cálice de cristal espatifar-se no piso de mármore negro e subiu a escadaria infinitamente longa com o fôlego que ainda lhe restava. Jogou-se na varanda e gritou com a mísera força ainda presente em seu corpo, o nome dele. Apoiou-se na velha poltrona do quarto e deixou que seus sentidos fossem carregados para perto de sua estrela.

Era o fim de uma constelação. _O fim de Bellatrix e Regulus_.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo Dois – Bacciami! **_Beije-me._

O sol podia estar alto aquele dia, mas não fazia calor. Regulus terminou de escrever o bilhete e guarodou-o dentro do medalhão. Seria fácil. Depois che achasse a caverna e a âmfora, deveria tomar o veneno até a última gota. Ele sabia que iria arder, que iria queimar, que iria fazer de tudo para desisitir, mas tentaria continuar. Ele se apoiaria nas margens de lama do lago e tentaria bebar a água imunda, mas assim que tocasse o líquido, os esoectros saberiam que alguém estava alí pelo medalhão. Ele substituiria a hourcrux pela falsa junto do bilhete e deixaria que os inferis terminassem o trabalho para o qual foram criados. A fonte se encheria novamente com o líquido cristalino, mortal, à espera do próximo. E no momento em que não ouvesse mais forças para caminhar à vante, queria lembrar só e somente dela, _Bellatrix_.

Por tudo isso, caminhava a passos velozes na direção do centro de Londres. Era sua última visita à antiga casa. Alí foi onde, pela primeira vez, sentiu o corpo dela retorcer em baixo do seu enquanto se derramava de prazer dentro dela. Queria sentí-la uma última vez antes de entregar-se à morte. E ela precisava saber de tudo. A única que conheceria seu segredo.

Já havia se despedido de Sirius na noite anterior, com uma bela garrafa de wiskey e as velhas cartas de baralho de Andrômeda . Mas de Bellatrix, só poderia despedir-se agora, depois que os lençois brancos fossem arrumados e que _ele_ saisse de casa. Depois que ela ficasse sozinha, entretida no livro de poesias latinas que, no Natal passado, a presenteou.

Sem mais delongas – ele precisava senti-la, precisava ouvir seu nome em gritos, precisava escutar ela reclamar que seus dedos formigavam de frio -, escancarou a porta e subiu a escada esmeralda da mansão. A imensa casa estava vazia, estavam todos se preparando para a festa de noivado que se realizaria essa noite no salão do andar a baixo. Alcançou o quarto e bateu a porta contra a parede com força. Regulus a ouviu rir. Incrível como ela conhecia cada movimento que ele fazia. A morena jogou o livro para o amante para que visse a poesia que lia. Ela estava se tornando quase previsível. _Quase_, porque a poesia que lia, era tudo, exceto _apropriada_ para uma dama londrina de vinte e um anos. Descrevia em detalhes sórdidos e precisos como um casal romano se amava, antes do luar, banhados pelo crepúsculo. Regulus sorriu ao pensar que ela era seria sua primeira e sua última amante, assim como no poema.

Fixou os olhos escuros dela demoradamente.

"Deite-se", ela ordenou com a voz rouca de desejo. Não, ainda não. Precisava gravar em sua alma cada estensão do corpo da morena. E de um segundo para o outro, o desejo passou a ser luxúria. O verbo mudou, de _fazer amor_ à _transar_. De Regulus a Bellatrix. Envolveu-a em seus braços fortes e beijou os lábios de mármore da comensal. Ao invadí-la, sentiu em sua língua as faíscas do que se tornaria uma lareira. A textura macia do seu corpo. As curvas poderosas e exigentes, que ordenavam um toque mais profundo. Queria desvendar cada misterio daquele corpo inebriante. Desceu o zíper do vestido negro – cor que se fazia presente cada vez que se viam – e, devagar, o mistério que a renda complicada escondia era revelado.

Regulus sentia os arrepios percorrerem sua nuca e descerem em correntes elétricas pelo resto do corpo. Da boca rosada, desceu à madíbula da prima. A cada centímetro mais para baixo, a garota sentia seu corpo vibrar. A língua do amado trilhava um caminho quente pelos ossos dos ombros da morena. Ele sentia o gosto incomparável da carne dela. Em baixo do vestido negro – agora jogado no canto da cama - só sua pele alva, nada mais. Percorreu os seios dela com os dedos, circulando as auréolas e jamais tocando os mamilos. Queria deixá-la louca, como fazia com ele cada vez que o tocava. Sem render-se os gemidos roucos e ao membro pulsante, ele desceu queimando um novo caminho pelo corpo da garota. Movimentando os dedos ao redor do umbigo, deixou que a camisa perfeitamente engomada fosse arremessada ao chão, junto dos sapatos.

Ela pecorria os cabelos cacheados do outro com os dedos, enquanto sentia as lambidas e carícias. Seus pelos estavam arrepiados e sentia-se já úmida. Regulus havia um poder extremo sob seu ser. Inacreditável como cada átomo dela implorava por mais. Gemia, mas sua voz estava presa na garganta. O rapaz voltou a subir os carinhos e quando o dedo frio tocou-lhe sua parte mais sensível soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões. Um toque era sufciente. Bastava um toque para que ela já não se aguentasse mais em pé.

"Regulus", ela chamava baixinho enquanto tremia de leve, agora sentada na poltrona empoeirada. Ele estava de joelhos, entre as pernas dela, enquanto tocava a garota onde jamais outro homem deveria tocá-la. Era sua e de mais ninguém. Só ele podia render-la feliz. Só ele podia proporcionar o prazer e a dose de fastasia que seu corpo implorava por. E com aquele sentimento de possessão, beijou-lhe a intimidade. Não se importava que em menos de minutos estaria gozando, queria mostrar-la que ele era o único homem morto ou vivo que era capaz de segurar-la.

A língua do rapaz a cincundava, enquanto a morena rasgava o tecido da velha poltrona. Os cabelos longos de Regulus jamais foram tão apreciados por ela como estavam sendo agora. As pontas caíam sobre suas coxas e os olhos prateados dele eram parcialmente incobertos, rendendo-lhe um ar misterioso e sedutor. Algo nele estava diferente. Ela o via diferente. E foi então que o topor subiu-lhe, a confusão armou-se e em alguns segundos, atingiu o mínimo do que aconteceria aquela tarde. Junto com o orgasmo, veio em sua mente uma confissão. Era necessário dizer ao rapaz, já que essa noite, estaria noivado com _Lestrange_.

O sol banhava o ambiente frio e a pele de Regulus cintilava contra os raios. Ele era deslumbrante, mas sem dúvidas pertencia à noite, pertencia à escuridão. Ele era _seu_ pecado, felizmente.

"Regulus, eu cometi um pecado esta tarde." Ela começou quando sentiu o moreno erguer sua perna direita sobre o ombro dele. Ele a calou com um beijo sufocante, não era hora de conversas agora. Entrou nela devagar, enquanto, finalmente, beijava-lhe os seios.

Ela sussurrava palavras desconexas, enquanto tentava terminar de dizer o que uma hora tinha começado. O movimento cada vez mais intenso não a premitia. Sentia seu rosto pegar fogo acariciado pela barba mal feita do outro. Sentia sua umidade escorrer e ele deslizar cada vez mais fundo dentro de si. Os dois gemiam, cada vez mais alto, um o nome do outro. Os dois estavam perto do ápice. Os seios da garota doíam comprimidos contra o peito dele. Os lábios inchados e vermelhos. O suor escorria pelas costas do casal. E fianalmente, o fim tão esperado.

Bellatrix sentiu a explosão dentro de si e o rapaz respirava fundo em seu pescoço. Era um só ser, não sabiam dizer onde começava um e terminava o outro. A morena sorriu triste. Lágrimas queimaram seus olhos. Respirou fundo e tentou falar novamente.

"R-Regulus..." começou sem muito sucesso, gaguejando. Olhou fundo nos olhos dele e resolveu dizer, antes que deixasse a covardia a dominar completamente. "Um dia você me pediu para te contar um segredo que jamais contei a ninguém." – disse, lembrando-se daquela manhã chuvosa no Largo Grimmauld, quando Regulus brincava com os cachos negros. – "Acho que agora é uma boa hora para compartilhar um." Ele assentiu e sem sair da garota, se ajeitou melhor na poltrona.

"Meu maior segredo é também meu maior pecado." Ela começou a chorar, borrando o traço fino do delineador. "Não tenho medo de ir pro inferno, contanto que você esteja comigo. Eu preciso de você, _pra sempre_."

"Bella, acredite quando te digo que nos veremos no inferno mais cedo do que você imagina. _Eu te amo._" E beijou-a uma última vez.

**FIM**


End file.
